King of the Hill: Throwdown!
by SonicKitsune
Summary: The sequel to KOTH: No Holds Barred! More randomness to follow! And it all starts with a propane prank call...


The third in the KOTH series! It still makes no sense! I still don't own anything mentioned in the story! Too many exclamations!

* * *

"Hey, Dad, I want to report a gas leak," Bobby said. 

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Hank hurriedly replied.

"It's… in your _pants_!"

In anger, Hank pulled out a fart machine and threw it at Bobby. Suddenly, there was a light the exact opposite of blinding.

"Hank, I'm gonna need the Boggle tournament kit--" Peggy said. "Hank, have you been feeding rabies to Ladybird again?" she continued, looking at the incredibly dim light coming from where Bobby once stood.

"Oh, no," Luanne said. "I knew I shouldn't have tipped the Earth on its side." Of course, being so close to the Equator, a Category 1.273 x 10 to the 5th snowstorm crashed down on their house. "By throwing the flatulence maker at Bobby, he created the ultimate prankster…"

"I am Crazy Redd!" the fox wearing an apron said. "And I'm CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZY!!!"

"Dang it, Bobby, are you peeing on the wall?" Hank asked angrily, even though he was seeing it.

"I'm peeing on the wall because I'm CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZY!!!" he replied, holding a black box near him.

"Time to respond to this crisis!" Ladybird said. "Wonder Twin Powers, activate!"

Not so suddenly, there was a quiet crash and a dog skeleton came out of the ground and turned into a cat. Then it exploded into a fiery mess which covered Ladybird and caused her to turn into…

"I am some guy from Halo 3!" the guy in the cool armor suit said. "I will PWN you all, n00bs! w00t!!! I am teh 1337!!!!111!1!!!11!" Then he got PWNed by a Katamari which rolled him up. Then the Katamari headed towards the sun but was shot at by Cotton Hill.

"Dad? How dare you give my son a loaded shotgun!" said Hank.

"Well, you don't give a toy without batteries!" the war hero replied.

"I'm going to swing!" Spider-Man said. He aimed his hand at the sky and turned on some Slayer, which caused him to rock hard and shoot his web towards the sky. It continued on for a long time.

"I'm CRAAAAAAAAAAAA…" Seven hours later… "…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZY!!!" Redd stated.

"Take this, biatch!" Tails said. He had the Zap-O-Matic from Destroy All Humans!

"Wait a minute, Earth fiend!" Crypto said. "You don't leave a Furon's work to a mammal!" He grabbed the Zap-O-Matic and turned it into the Ion Detonator. He launched a round at Redd and detonated it. It then blew up the Hill Residence, yet everyone was still alive. But Redd appeared dead. Spider-Man was still shooting his web.

"Time to finish this… biatch," Crypto said. He had the Anal Probe and shot it at Redd, whose head opened up and unleashed a million Mini-Marios. They attacked another guy from Halo 3 and he turned into another Crazy Redd.

"I just farted and lit it because I'm CRAAAAAAAAAA…" Two days later… "…AAAAAAAAAAAAAZY!!!" the new fox said with a flaming tail. "I should go make a web browser and call it… FARTWEB!!!" But then he exploded while trying to light another flatulence emission.

"Better dead then Redd," Sonic said.

"That… sucked," Tails commented. Then he PWNed Sonic with a Hyper Beam that he learned from Ash when he was high on crack. He thought he was Pikachu wearing a chicken suit and taught him the technique.

The original Redd melted into nacho cheese. "Not yo cheese!" Dale said.

"I don't like cheese, I like butter," Bill said.

"But cream cheese _is_ cheese," Peggy replied.

"No, it's chicken."

"No, it's cheese."

"No, it's a Chao." Then Cheese the Chao came out of a cream cheese box somehow and lit a large flatulence emission, which melted all of the snow which was somehow outside. Spider-Man finally stopped shooting his web and suddenly lit on fire. He was trying to swing from the sun as some little kids think he does from the cartoons.

"And that's the end of that chapter," Homer Simpson said before ripping off Samus Aran's armor and throwing it into the fire. "Burn the farts, burn the farts!"

"Uh, huh, huh. Hey, check this out," Butt-head said as he aimed his rear towards the fire. It lit like a nuclear bomb. "Huh, huh. I'm enlarging my butt."

Outside, an old man went into a freezer because Tenacious D told him so. Then some lady from a Target commercial started shooting the bull's-eyes and eventually hit the freezer, which exploded and caused the freaky kid in a black sweatshirt from the episode of King of the Hill where he kept popping out of everywhere for no reason to fly out.

"Okay, Peggy, which is better?" Hank said, frying grills outside, and yes, he was frying the _grills_. "Charcoal or me?" Then he threw himself onto one of the burning grills. Then he screamed, "Bwaaaaaaahhh!!!" as the freaky kid jumped out of his mouth.

Afterwards, Bobby, now somehow restored, came out with sweatpants on which said "Cutie" on the back. Then the freaky kid came out of the pants.

"Oh, crap!" Peggy exclaimed. "I just unleashed mustard gas on Arlen!"

Suddenly, everyone went into their bathrooms. Dale ran to his, entered a code, and the device near the door said, "First phase complete." Then he entered another code. "Second phase complete." Then another. "Third phase complete. Fourth phase complete. Fifth phase complete."

"Mom, this says, 'Must Turd Gas'," Bobby shouted from the bathroom. Then the bathroom exploded and Bobby came out as one of the infected humans from Destroy All Humans! 2 in one of the missions from the Europe level.

"A Furon's work is never done," Crypto said as he shot the Anal Probe at the mutant, which caused him to turn normal again.

"452,328,563,812th phase complete. 452,328,563,813th phase complete. 452,328,563,814th phase complete," Dale's bathroom lock continued. Then Bill got hit in the groin by a football. Dale laughed at him as people tried to stab him with bananas and throw donuts at him.

Suddenly, Hank Hill won best film of the year for _Bill Getting Hit by Football_. Then Arlen changed to Harlottown and it became a porn fest. Avenged Sevenfold started playing the song 'Beast and the Harlot', but their PS2 wouldn't load Guitar Hero correctly.

"I'm so freaking CRAAAAAAAAA…" Five years later… "…AAAAAAZY!!!" Redd said again. Then Dale's bathroom finally opened and unleashed a Katamari that PWNed the whole world before crashing into the Sun.

"Oh, crap, I'm drunk again!" the King of All Cosmos said and he lit a fart and started a new universe called Leave It To I Love Good Morning Brady Sanford and That Spaceballs, Part Deux.

"We gonna get crunk!!!" Tom Nook said before making a rap song where he ripped off of Ozzy Ozbourne and called it his own before he turned into Ladybird.

* * *

Yay. It's over. Will I write a fourth? Maybe. Did you like it? Probably not. 


End file.
